goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Kert
Larry Kert was an American actor. Biography Born Lawrence Kurt in Los Angeles, California, he began performing as part of Bill Norvas and the Upstarts before appearing in a number of Broadway revues. He frequently had roles in stage musicals but was also a stunt man and stand-in in several motion pictures, as well as having roles in Kojak and Love, American Style among others. Kurt passed away in 1991. Singing Beginning his musical career in revues such as Tickets, Please!, Kert got his big break originating the role of Tony in West Side Story. This soon lead to his originating the roles of Gerry Siegal in A Family Affair, Carlos in Breakfast at Tiffany's and Mario in La Strada. He also played the lead role in Joley. Kert also appeared in numerous long-running musicals playing parts such as Billy Crocker in Anything Goes, Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls and Georges in La Cage Aux Folles. He served as the original standby for the role of Jack in Legs Diamond. Film New York, New York (1977) *Happy Endings (duet) Parade of Stars (1983) *When the Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bob Bobbin' Along (solo) *I'm Sitting on Top of the World (solo) *Swanee (solo) Stage Tickets, Please! (1950) John Murray Anderson's Almanac (1953) *The Pan Alley (contains solo lines) Ziegfeld Follies of 1956 (1956) Mr. Wonderful (1956) *Charlie Welch (Reprise) *Miami *Mr. Wonderful (Finale) West Side Story (1957)(originated the role) *Something's Coming (solo) *Maria (solo) *Balcony Scene (duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight (contains solo lines) *Somewhere/Dream Consuelo (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) A Family Affair (1962)(originated the role) *Anything for You (duet) *There's a Room in My House (duet) *Wonderful Party (duet) *What I Say Goes (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) Breakfast at Tiffany's (1966) (originated the role) *Stay With Me (solo) *Grade 'A' Treatment (duet) Cabaret (1968) *Telephone Song/Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Why Should I Wake Up? (solo) La Strada (1969)(originated the role) *There's a Circus in Town (solo) *You're Musical (duet) *Sooner of Later (solo) Lock Up Your Daughters (1969) Company (1970) *Company (contains solo lines) *Someone Is Waiting (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Barcelona (duet) *Being Alive (solo) *Finale Ultimo (Company)(contains solo lines) Two Gentlemen of Verona (1973) *That's a Very Interesting Question (solo) *I'd Like to Be a Rose (duet) *Thou, Julia, Thou Has Metamorphosed Me (solo) *Symphony (contains solo lines) *What Does a Lover Pack? (contains solo lines) *I Love My Father (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Follow the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Love's Revenge (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Calla Lily Lady (solo) *Who Is Silvia? (solo) *Kidnapped (contains solo lines) *What's a Nice Girl Like Her (solo) *Love Has Driven Me Sane Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Happily Ever After (solo) *Being Alive (solo) Sugar (1974) *Penniless Bums (contains solo lines) *The Beauty That Drives Men Mad (duet) *Sun on My Face (contains solo lines) *Sugar (duet) *What Do You Give to a Man Who's Had Everything? (duet) *It's Always Love (solo) *When You Meet a Man in Chicago (Reprise)(contains solo lines) A Musical Jubilee (1975) *Whoa-Haw (solo) *Skip to My Lou (duet) *Bonnie Blue Flag (contains solo lines) *The Oh, the Women (contains solo lines) *Serenade (solo) *Violetta (contains solo lines) *The Best Things in Life Are Free (contains solo lines) *Sophisticated Lady (solo) *We're Blasé (reprise) *How Jazz Was Born (contains solo lines) *Ain't Misbehavin' (solo) *How Jazz Was Born (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Fascinatin' Rhythm (solo) Side by Side by Sondheim (1977) Joley (1979)(originated the role) They Say It's Wonderful: A Salute to Irving Berlin (1981) Anything Goes (1982) *You're the Top (duet) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *All Through the Night (duet) *You're the Top (Finale) They're Playing Our Song (1983) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (reprise) Funny Girl (1984) *I Want to Be Seen with You Tonight (duet) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)(solo) Guys and Dolls (1984) *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Rags (1986)(originated the role) *In America (duet) *Yankee Boy (contains solo lines) *Uptown (duet) *Dancing With the Fools (contains solo lines) The Rise of David Levinsky (1987) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1987) *Mine (contains solo lines) *On and On and On (contains solo lines) *The General's Gone to a Party (contains solo lines) *Yes, He's a Bachelor (contains solo lines) *Let 'Em Eat Cake (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (contains solo lines) *No Comprenez, No Capish, No Versteh! (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Hell of a Hole (A Hell of a Fix) (contains solo lines) *It Isn't What You Did (contains solo lines) *Mine (reprise)(contains solo lines) Of Thee I Sing (1987) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (contains solo lines) *Of Thee I Sing (contains solo lines) *Here's a Kiss for Cinderella (contains solo lines) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (Reprise)(duet) *Posterity (contains solo lines) La Cage aux Folles (1987) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Legs Diamond (1988)(standby) *When I Get My Name in Lights (contains solo lines) *Knockers (contains solo lines) *Tropicabana Rhumba (duet) *Sure Thing Baby (solo) *Only an Older Woman (duet) *Only Steal from Thieves (contains solo lines) *When I Get My Name in Lights (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Cut of the Cards (contains solo lines) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't (contains solo lines) *Say It Isn't So (contains solo lines) *All I Wanted Was the Dream (solo) Nymph Errant (1989) *Back to Nature With You (duet) *You're Too Far Away (solo) Gallery kerttony.jpg|'Tony' in West Side Story. kertcliff.jpg|'Clifford Bradshaw' in Cabaret. kertmario.jpg|'Mario' in La Strada. kertbobby.jpg|'Bobby' in Company. kertproteus.jpg|'Proteus' in Two Gentlemen of Verona. kertminelli.jpg|'Dancer' and Francine Evans in New York, New York. kertjoley.jpg|Al Jolson in Joley. kertvernon.jpg|'Vernon Gersch' in They're Playing Our Song. kertnathan.jpg|'Nathan Hershkowitz' in Rags. Kert, Larry Kert, Larry